A known typical headphone is worn on the user's head, covering the user's right and left ears. A known example of such a headphone includes: a pair of housings being placed on the right and left ears; a headband being placed on the head; and connectors provided to ends of the headband, the housings each being rotatably connected to corresponding one of the connectors (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
The pair of housings of the headphone disclosed in Patent Literature 1 each include a body containing a speaker unit and a hanger supporting the body. Respective sound-emitting surfaces of the bodies of the housings, which face each other when the headphone is in a normal use state, can be directed rearward by oppositely rotating the housings. In other words, the housings of the headphone are rotatable by 90 degrees with respect to the normal use state.